silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Mary Jane Watson Introduction
Peter: (sitting back on couch in living room, music blaring from iPod) Yep.... this is the life...... totally alone, listening to music i don't even like...... maybe i should go to a photography internship after all..... 7:24 ~Silverstream (Loud knock on door) HELLOOOO, NEW NEIGHBOR HERE! 7:26 To Bluetopia (sits up, low groans) ......couldn't put this off forever Parker. Just be polite, welcoming, and don't let her within 20 feet of the kitchen (walks to door, clears throat) Hi New Neighbour.... um i don't know if you wanted to see my Aunt, but she's out right now.... so you know, come back when she's here.... or she'll visit you..... or something 7:28 ~Silverstream *laughs* You're funny. Come on, let a girl see who she's living next to! I promise I don't bite... 7:28 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes, slowly opens door) Helloooooo....... (blinks) Your Mary Jane?... 7:30 ~Silverstream Mary Jane: *smiles widely and sets hands on her hip* In the flesh! ....You look like you were expecting someone tooootally different... 7:31 To Bluetopia Heh.... (looks behind him then looks back awkwardly) Noooooo? i had no expectations at al..... like at all..... none.... 7:33 ~Silverstream *smirks slightly* Well face it, tiger... You just hit the jackpot. *cranes neck to peek inside house* You're the Parker kid, aren't ya? 7:33 To Bluetopia (smiles widely) Uhh, yes... yes Peter. Peter Parker (holds out hand to her) 7:37 ~Silverstream *shakes his hand* I would say my name, but you seem to already know that... Hey, you go to Midtown High, right? 7:38 To Bluetopia (nods rapidly) Yuh-huh.... 7:39 ~Silverstream Well seeing as I'll be joining... Maaaaybe you'd like to be my guide, show me the ropes? 7:39 To Bluetopia I wrote the guide book on the place...... and i wish i could say that was a joke, i meant it literally (chuckles to self) 7:51 ~Silverstream Ah, so you're perfect! As long as I get you, and not the book *chuckles* 7:52 To Bluetopia actually, you'll get me, "muh gurl", and my best bud. Close circle of friends kinda thing 7:54 ~Silverstream Ahh, I see... *nods slowly* Well that'll be great! I get inducted into a friend group on the first day, ka-ching! 7:55 To Bluetopia you made the right choice. Not siding with...... "other parties". Yoouuuuu really don't want to be in the circle of "so popular, we ignore everyone, and everyone hates us for it" 7:57 ~Silverstream I wouldn't worry about that.... I have a tendency to be able to hop between all the different social parties. Doesn't matter if you're a nerd or a jock, everybody loves a little Mary Jane Watson! *grins* 7:59 To Bluetopia (smirks) Yeah, your going to go down well there. Yooouuuuu wanna come in? i was just being bored and stuff.... 8:00 ~Silverstream Sure! Maybe I can fix your being "bored and stuff" 8:01 To Bluetopia (snorts) My grammar is usually a lot better. This is what boredom does to me (steps aside) 8:02 ~Silverstream GASP, we must cure the boredom *steps in* ....What is this music, out of curiosity? 8:03 To Bluetopia Iiiiii don't even know. Gwen, my girlfriend, said they're some great tunes...... and i agreed, without listening. I tried, but we don't share the same music taste apparently (closes door) 8:04 ~Silverstream Soooo this Gwen, she's the "muh girl" you mentioned? 8:06 To Bluetopia ......yeaahhhh, i have a lot of names for her..... "Gwendy", "Blondie" and "Hair-Bandy", not that I've ever said the latter to her face, I'd never critique her fashion sense 8:07 ~Silverstream *snorts* You're a smart boyfriend.... She would kill you 8:08 To Bluetopia oh she would. I've made that joke before....... (low tone) help me.... 8:11 ~Silverstream *sets hand on his shoulder and speaks in equally low tone* I'm sorry.... I can only offer moral support 8:11 To Bluetopia i accept..... (snorts) Ok, moving on (walks into living room) So, liking the neighbourhood? 8:15 ~Silverstream *follows* Oh yeah, it's real nice... No too big, I guess that's good... And not far from the heart of the city. Y'know, where it's ALL happening, show business and all that 8:16 To Bluetopia Well, Manhattan is just a swing away.... as we say around these parts....... apparently..... well i heard it from this other guy, but that isn't important 8:20 ~Silverstream Riiiiiiight.... I just wanna be where the excitement is. I hope the teens around throw some mad parties, or I'll have to take matters into my own hands about that 8:20 To Bluetopia (shrugs) i wouldn't know, I've never been invited to one. Not that I'd decline, but yeaaahhhhh 8:22 ~Silverstream ....Well I'd invite you! You seem cool, albeit a bit awkward... In the best way 8:23 To Bluetopia well, (puts on 60's voice) Awkward is the in-thing now she-cat..... (cringes) NOW ITS THE BAD WAY..... 7:28 ~Silverstream *laughs* You're funny. Come on, let a girl see who she's living next to! I promise I don't bite... 7:28 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes, slowly opens door) Helloooooo....... (blinks) Your Mary Jane?... 7:30 ~Silverstream Mary Jane: *smiles widely and sets hands on her hip* In the flesh! ....You look like you were expecting someone tooootally different... 7:31 To Bluetopia Heh.... (looks behind him then looks back awkwardly) Noooooo? i had no expectations at al..... like at all..... none.... 7:33 ~Silverstream *smirks slightly* Well face it, tiger... You just hit the jackpot. *cranes neck to peek inside house* You're the Parker kid, aren't ya? 7:33 To Bluetopia (smiles widely) Uhh, yes... yes Peter. Peter Parker (holds out hand to her) 7:37 ~Silverstream *shakes his hand* I would say my name, but you seem to already know that... Hey, you go to Midtown High, right? 7:38 To Bluetopia (nods rapidly) Yuh-huh.... 7:39 ~Silverstream Well seeing as I'll be joining... Maaaaybe you'd like to be my guide, show me the ropes? 7:39 To Bluetopia I wrote the guide book on the place...... and i wish i could say that was a joke, i meant it literally (chuckles to self) 7:51 ~Silverstream Ah, so you're perfect! As long as I get you, and not the book *chuckles* 7:52 To Bluetopia actually, you'll get me, "muh gurl", and my best bud. Close circle of friends kinda thing 7:54 ~Silverstream Ahh, I see... *nods slowly* Well that'll be great! I get inducted into a friend group on the first day, ka-ching! 7:55 To Bluetopia you made the right choice. Not siding with...... "other parties". Yoouuuuu really don't want to be in the circle of "so popular, we ignore everyone, and everyone hates us for it" 7:57 ~Silverstream I wouldn't worry about that.... I have a tendency to be able to hop between all the different social parties. Doesn't matter if you're a nerd or a jock, everybody loves a little Mary Jane Watson! *grins* 7:59 To Bluetopia (smirks) Yeah, your going to go down well there. Yooouuuuu wanna come in? i was just being bored and stuff.... 8:00 ~Silverstream Sure! Maybe I can fix your being "bored and stuff" 8:01 To Bluetopia (snorts) My grammar is usually a lot better. This is what boredom does to me (steps aside) 8:02 ~Silverstream GASP, we must cure the boredom *steps in* ....What is this music, out of curiosity? 8:03 To Bluetopia Iiiiii don't even know. Gwen, my girlfriend, said they're some great tunes...... and i agreed, without listening. I tried, but we don't share the same music taste apparently (closes door) 8:04 ~Silverstream Soooo this Gwen, she's the "muh girl" you mentioned? 8:06 To Bluetopia ......yeaahhhh, i have a lot of names for her..... "Gwendy", "Blondie" and "Hair-Bandy", not that I've ever said the latter to her face, I'd never critique her fashion sense 8:07 ~Silverstream *snorts* You're a smart boyfriend.... She would kill you 8:08 To Bluetopia oh she would. I've made that joke before....... (low tone) help me.... 8:11 ~Silverstream *sets hand on his shoulder and speaks in equally low tone* I'm sorry.... I can only offer moral support 8:11 To Bluetopia i accept..... (snorts) Ok, moving on (walks into living room) So, liking the neighbourhood? 8:15 ~Silverstream *follows* Oh yeah, it's real nice... No too big, I guess that's good... And not far from the heart of the city. Y'know, where it's ALL happening, show business and all that 8:16 To Bluetopia Well, Manhattan is just a swing away.... as we say around these parts....... apparently..... well i heard it from this other guy, but that isn't important 8:20 ~Silverstream Riiiiiiight.... I just wanna be where the excitement is. I hope the teens around throw some mad parties, or I'll have to take matters into my own hands about that 8:20 To Bluetopia (shrugs) i wouldn't know, I've never been invited to one. Not that I'd decline, but yeaaahhhhh 8:22 ~Silverstream ....Well I'd invite you! You seem cool, albeit a bit awkward... In the best way 8:23 To Bluetopia well, (puts on 60's voice) Awkward is the in-thing now she-cat..... (cringes) NOW ITS THE BAD WAY..... 8:27 ~Silverstream *snorts* Don't be so hard on yourself. *bites lip* ...Just also, maybe never say that again.... 8:28 To Bluetopia (nods) i promise..... (sits crosslegged on floor) i'm just going to call you MJ..... 8:30 ~Silverstream *sits down across from him* MJ, I like that... You like giving nicknames to people, don't you? *smirks* 8:31 To Bluetopia apparently so. its my hobby other than photography and museums i guess....... speaking of hobbies, yoouuuu got any ones of note that are less pathetic? (smirks) 8:33 ~Silverstream Heh, well I am into acting. And singing, and dancing.... All that kind of stuff. And people, I like really like people *chuckles* I just* 8:34 To Bluetopia so entertaining and being a people person, sweet. not exactly science based, but i'll let it slide 8:35 ~Silverstream Well I am pretty good at creating chemistry... If you know what I mean *smirks* 8:36 To Bluetopia ba-dum-tsh, very punny........ aaaaand i ruined it AGAIN 8:38 ~Silverstream Shhhh, calm boy.... *pulls knees up to her chest* And yes... It was pretty punny 8:39 To Bluetopia ....your the first cool person to ever accept me, and that is truly appreciated.... 8:39 ~Silverstream *tilts head* ...Well sure, no problem... You've done nothing bad to me 8:40 To Bluetopia ....just be awkward.....what's your definition of bad exactly? so i know how to avoid it.... (smirks) 8:53 ~Silverstream ....Youuuu won't have any trouble avoiding my definition of bad.... So don't worry 8:55 To Bluetopia phew, maybe tell my friends that as well. i couldn't stand for awkwardness among friends 8:59 ~Silverstream Hm, yeah... *clears throat* So ah, where's your Aunt? 8:59 To Bluetopia working..... she does that a lot, things have been kind of difficult financially since.... well, since my Uncle died 9:00 ~Silverstream ....Oh.... How did that happen? 9:01 To Bluetopia .....he was shot by a mugger..... i don't have much luck in the living relative department actually 9:02 ~Silverstream ....so your parents, too? 9:02 To Bluetopia (slowly nods) ....yeah.... 9:03 ~Silverstream *looks down* ...Im sorry... 9:05 To Bluetopia (shrugs) you never get over it, but you don't let the bad stuff consume you either.... as i said to Gwen, i'm not the angsty type 9:08 ~Silverstream *smiles* THAT is an admirable thing. Also, a fake-it-till-you-... *slowly stands up* Hey, I'd love to stay, but I should probably go... I think my sister may be home 9:09 To Bluetopia (nods slowly and stands up also) well, it was really great to meet you, MJ (smiles slightly) 9:10 ~Silverstream Yeah you too, Petey! *walks over to door* See ya at school? 9:11 To Bluetopia (nods and leans on wall) uh-huh..... 9:13 ~Silverstream *opens door and quickly blows a kiss* Bye... *closes door behind her* 9:13 To Bluetopia (looks ahead of him) ......wow Category:Blog posts